


Prompts & Drabbles

by theClassyFangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, No underage, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClassyFangirl/pseuds/theClassyFangirl
Summary: A collection of prompts from Tumblr events and discord events. Enjoy :-) Will change rating if needed later on.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	1. The Girl Without a Soulmate * ShiSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a soul mark but fate is cruel.

Tumblr Event : [ShiSaku Weekend Prompts](https://shisakuweek.tumblr.com/)

** Friday 21st August **

Yandere Au

~~Soul mark ****~~

"Every time I see you with someone else, I break a little inside"

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Sakura wonders if she will ever meet her soulmate while she is young. At the age of twenty-five, she puts that childish notion behind her. 

The village is at war again, and she is needed to fight for peace and not look for someone she may never even meet. 

Now at the age of thirty, she wonders if she should retire from ANBU or die as one. The last mission was close, she lost two teammates, one half her age, the other just barely over twenty. Maybe Tsunade had a point in her time as a Sannin, that there should be a medical ninja on each team. But that takes so much time to train someone, and those skills are a high commodity. 

The village is low on shinobi's, the war wiped out half their population. They won at the end of the day, but she thinks, with half the village population gone and most of their home destroyed - did they really win? 

Maybe, when time is slow, and peace isn't as fragile, she can start what Tsunade argued for. 

Three years later, with no thoughts of her soulmate since she was a genin child, Sakura is hit hard. Her eyes focus on the picture in the war tattered bingo book they picked off a rogue ninja. 

She is still a captain in the ANBU, but with healing hands now, Sai, her old teammate, runs the division. 

"Sakura." his calming voice crawls over her skin, but she can't pull her eyes from the picture in the book. Absently mildly, one of her hands clutches her neck's side, two fingers covering the mark behind her ear. 

A scarecrow, she sees it clear as day on this picture of a man she knows is already dead. Danzo had made sure of that. 

Her soulmate. Shisui Uchiha. A man born before her time and who died when she was a child. She never even met him. 

* * *

At the age of forty, Sakura is a war hero and sought after healer. She has survived two wars and earned her stripes placed in the bingo book by other nations. Peace never lasts though; in the last few months, instead of warring nations against each other, it's the living among the moon that invades them. 

Naruto and Hinata have already given their lives to buy them more time. She hates that her childhood friend and a girl who loved him followed him to his death. But it's precious time that is keeping the moon currently sealed and the beings on it from inhabiting them. It grows weaker each day - it's been two weeks. 

They want the eternal chakra tree, they want to rid the world of all Uchiha eyes. 

She rattles around in the Hokage office. Shikamaru is now sitting in the seat with the heavy burden to run and protect the village since Kakashi's death.

Sai walks in with his new eye, a parting gift from Kakashi - and Uchiha's eye. The scaring nearly invisible from the implant, it gives her pale friend an intoxicating look. She sees why Ino always blushes at the mention of his name, even if she is already his wife. She eyes the blond walking in now, her face tired and medical coat still on. 

She runs the hospital now and trains those she feels worthy of her time and knowledge. 

Sasuke slides in behind like the shadow he is, Hanabi Hyuga tucked next to him. She is the last remaining Hyuga, and he is the last remaining Uchiha. Freshly married, even in times of certain death. They weren't public about it, only those in the room know. 

Ino eyes widen, and Sakura knows that look. Ino is sensitive to everything with her clan trait - she would be better used in the sensory core, but that's something Ino has refused to do. She loves her hands - the destruction and healing capabilities behind them. 

The blank void on her face tells Sakura she has locked onto something.

"Where are they, Ino?" 

"One, chakra levels unknown, feels massive but like fire. Heading towards us -they snuck past the barrier." 

"I'll go." the pink-haired shinobi flickers out before anyone can protest. Sakura does this on purpose, she has nothing to lose - her soulmate is dead, and she has no family. It's why she stays in ANBU. 

* * *

Sakura closes in on the person, meeting them head-on with a flair of her chakra - demanding her presence be known by them. Stopping them before they advance further. 

High collared shirt hides the neck and lower face of the intruder, but she knows them red eyes. They haunt her and bring her peace at times. Slowly they warp into a deep brown, just a shade darker than his unruly short hair.

"Sakura-chan," he whispers her name. "I've watched over you for so long." 

Sakura is ever the ANBU shinobi and pauses at his advancement towards her and his air of familiarity with her name. Those slender fingers coated in green, like tiny blades ready to cut anything down in her path. 

But the beat of her heart is frantic, no matter how calm she looks. 

This man before her, is very much alive and not dead but looks no older than her. This is an illusion, a genjutsu. _It has to be! But no one knows that I ever even knew of my soulmate._

Creamy white fingers with silver lines pull at the collar of the shirt, providing a view of his mark - their mark. 

"Kai!" Sakura screams at him, but nothing happens. 

"I'm real," he tells her, reaching towards her - hand going straight for her heart. Sakura knows she should cut that hand off before it reaches her. 

She doesn't, though - instinct pulling at her to just give in to the person in front of her as she releases the chakra blades from her fingers. Substantial warmth pushes past her vest and shirt, it seeps down into her bones. 

"Your real?" she questions him. 

"I've waited to meet you for a very long time. I've watched you through crow eyes as I jumped timeline to timeline to find you." he keeps his hand over her heart.

"You died. There was a body." she babbles to him. She looked over his death records.

"My time wasn't done here yet, fate can be kind. I was reborn and dreamed of you every night before I even knew my name again. You have grown to be so strong."

"Shisui," Sakura whispered his name, and it felt so right to have his name fall off her tongue. 

"We are at war," she tells him just as quickly because now is not the time for meeting one's soul mate. 

"War can wait - I've waited a lifetime already," he tells her with urgency in his voice. Shisui pulls back down his collar and lets his other hand find her hip, crushing her against him and seeking her mouth. 

The weight of his lips feels heavy and heated, and Sakura relished in it. He's dominating and greedy against her, fingers pressing into her skin like a target. She tries to give back as much, but he grounds her, holds her, and just takes. 

His tongue moves against hers, and his lips press harder. And everything feels right, the heat of it all. This is her soul mate. She has a soul mate! 

War can wait a few more minutes. 


	2. Oceans, Bonds & Without pt.1 * TobiSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from discord - oceans, bonds and without.

Loving him wasn’t easy. 

I know heartbreak though, I experienced before I could put a name to it when I was thirteen. 

This ghosting of his lips against my pulse, the heavy feel of hands on my hips. He mapped my body with bruises, and I relished it. I’m flooded with the memory of him. _Was it real? Did it happen?_

In his purist, he was silent to swallow my heart and drown it in the bottom of an ocean that only he could swim to. Violent currents keep it in place, in his possession like a lost treasure. No one can find it, touch it. I don’t want them to either. 

I was a woman from a different place, and he was a man out of time. _I want to go back, take me back_! 

For three months, I floated in unyielding love. And then it was over, I was snapped up and placed back in my own time. As if none of it happened.

Those eyes had burned into mine as he tried to reach for me, cage me against him - against the invading slip of time pulling me away. 

Purple eyes gave me love and then just as quickly ripped it away from me. 

Back on the battlefield, as if I never left. My heart feels so heavy as I ignore the war around me. My hands clutch at the slight swell of my stomach, it’s still there. Proof … proof of our love. 

“Sakura..” My name is so bright and soft, crushing against everything that is me and my emotions. 

And in the pit of my stomach, I know.. I know when I turn around, it will be red eyes and blue armors with cracked skin. Without a second thought or moment to spare, I turn around and look up into the eyes of the only man who ever loved me back. 

“Tobirama..” 


	3. Oceans, Bonds & Without pt.2 * TobiSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from laster chapter and last one for it

He’s older than when he had me under him. The give of his skin at the corner of his eyes and the crease when he smiles at me tells me alone that. 

My Senju husband keeps silent like still water about how he died after I left his timeline. I stumble at grasping how he was again moving through the battlefield when I was thrown back into my era. I know that I watched Madara cut him down before I was time-traveled back to his warring state era. 

It doesn’t matter, he’s here. 

The snake devil himself spilled his knowledge with him, and he now bleeds like the rest of us. His heart rushes under my touch, like violent waves crashing down over and over. 

Faded silver marks remain though, remnants of his cruel jutsu, they map his body. Some things will never be perfect, no matter how much knowledge one gives. It doesn’t matter; I love him no less. 

The space between our bodies grows with time as that small swell is now an obtrusive bump. 

After the war, I searched Kakashi, but I received only confused looks from people, even Naruto, when I said his name.

Right now, standing in an isolated spot where a grave was once marked is just empty space. I sense him before he lands, the seal against my back licks up against my spine with a shuddering cold rush. And everlasting bond twisted into his natural affinity of water. His jutsu is all around me, drowning me in warmth and coldness that soothes everything in me. 

“At this spot again?” the rumble of his voice floods me in comfort.

“One day, I will tell you why. But not now." 

"Are you ready to go home, wife.” The slightest touch of his hand presses against my lower back. 

“No teleporting. He doesn’t like it.” I warn him before the wave of power encases me. 

“He?” he questions me, his voice almost soft as the hand now caressing my back. I know that his pride is taking over.

“Yes, husband. And his name is Sakumo.”


	4. Filthy Mouth * ShiSaku RATED E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt weekend for event on Tumblr for ShiSaku. Please see warnings below before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!  
> \- dubious consent  
> \- possessive/dark Shisui  
> \- filthy mouth

**ShiSaku Weekend Prompts: by[shisakuweek](https://shisakuweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr**

Saturday 22nd August

_~~Hokage Shisui Au~~ _

_~~Possessive~~ _

"Just one night full of sin"

* * *

You make me fold up like a flower with my back against the wall; I hate it. Your mouth knows no bounds, devouring me so roughly. 

Thick tufts of your hair between my fingers, pulling against your scalp to make you back up, you have me all fucked up. 

Your eyes latch onto mine from your knees, glassed over with the lazy spin of black pinwheels. Lips smeared with wetness that smells strictly of me. 

I hiss at you, “Kai.” I’ve had enough, my feelings have been rubbed raw for the last time. You don’t get to cloud me, as if you did nothing wrong. 

You push back, latching on between my legs with a strength you typically preserve for the battlefield only. 

It doesn’t matter your genjutsu is shattered. You still eat at me eagerly as if your love is real. It has me breathing hard and flexing against your face - to push you away or press harder against your mouth? 

Your oral fixation dominates me - tongue sliding into me, lips pressing against my clit, forcing me to give into you. Allowing you to try and make me cum against your mouth for the second time tonight with filthy slurpy sounds. It’s becoming louder in your office, and I wonder if the ANBU are getting hard at the sight and sound?

I wanted it all with you - your heart - but you have sucker-punched my heart for the last time - it doesn’t matter if you can make me blackout with the force of my orgasms.. 

“Sakura.” your voice growls at me - only if the village could see you like this. Their Hokage down on his knees, slick smeared across his face, eating out his favorite shinobi. 

You work harder for my second orgasm, prying it from my body. I can tell it’s not going to be quick this time, everything feels more sensitive but that doesn’t mean it’s easier. 

“Why, Shisui?!” I try to push you back again. 

“No Sakura.” your voice is barely heard as it muffles against my pussy. Like that, I can feel it, tightening my muscles, the flicker of my heart increasing, winding me so tightly as you play my body like a well-worn tool. My core spasms before it travel between my legs; you always could make me cum hard on your face. 

That high rips through me, crushing my nerves as I ride it out on your tongue for a few more seconds but now it’s too much. Finally, playing dirty with my vision going white, I place a hard knee to your shoulder and force your body off me. 

I hear you hit the floor hard away from me. 

Slouched over and trying to come down from the high, there is a rustle of fabric hitting the floor. 

I look up to see you, completely disrobed and unashamed. Your face is so red and smeared with my cum- it contrasts against your pale skin so pretty. Your hand is already wrapped around your cock, stroking it slowly and squeezing down on the head - so flush and red as it drools for me. 

“I’m sorry, Sakura.” you try and speak to me now with a weak wavering apology. I try to think back if we ever get along? We fight, we fuck and somewhere in between we lied to ourselves and called it love. 

“No, your not.” 

“I’ll prove it. Make you feel it.” 

“We are done. Your love isn’t real.” 

“I won’t let anyone else have you. You were made to shoulder this Uchiha love,” you warn me, advancing back on me but I have you pausing with my hands lighting up in a green glow. 

“Then why did you fuck Itachi?” I ask him with fire in my eyes. 

“Because I wanted to, and because I can.” and that false apologetic voice you just had a second ago is long gone.

“Goodbye Shisui.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... this isn't normally style, but it happened.


	5. Crumbled Note * Kakashi (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crumbled Note | Rated G 
> 
> Inside Kakashi's head on thoughts of his father.

I love you. 

I hate you. 

It’s been three years since you left, and you still affect me. 

_ I still need you.  _

Did you look back and enjoy how I folded-in like paper. 

Every edge cutting deeper and deeper. Old wounds never heal right. 

I hate that I still love you. 

Crumbled on the floor like a goodbye note. 

The walls keep closing on in me. 

Masking my face to keep your reflection at bay when I look in the mirror.

I still love you. I wish I could hold your hand again - but I can’t, I’m alone and you're gone.

Soft blue eyes try to replace yours, but he isn’t you. 

“You’re not alone.” he tells me, his smile is truthful but it’s only a matter of time. He hugs me like the child I am, as if he was meant to be my protector. 

For tonight though, maybe I can pretend to be a part of a family. 

“Minato-sensei.” I let go, collapsing like rice paper against his fatherly embrace. 

“I’ve got you Kakashi.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. First Kiss * OroSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is back in time with a young Sannin Orochimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OroSaku | Rated G - fluff   
> Time travel / same age AU

  
When she looks at him, she sees the emptiness that lays so heavy in his eyes that it cast dark hues against pearl skin. It's a color of hollowness that swallows the light that could be there on his lips, that could be there against those purple markings. 

She thinks maybe those marks could match her purple diamond in the right lighting. 

Yet it's the binding emptiness, last of his clan, and a restless mind that defines him and births him in hollow darkness. Sakura studies him, though; she finds him beautiful. Yellow eyes that always look hungry with the fire's will lit in them, and a perfectly pointed nose nestles between them. 

Sakura chuckles to herself and wonders if Tsunade ever looked at him like this. Peering down at him, she watches him trace the carvings on the stone walls in front of his clan's cave with perfect fingernails laid over slim and deceivingly strong fingers. 

"You lack the ability to spy, Sakura." his voice is rough but with poise elegances as each word lifts off his tongue.

  
Sakura lets her body fall from the tree to the ground with feet planted firmly as she holds his gaze. 

"You don't belong here, kunoichi. A slug sage in the cave entrance that holds a resting snake with a mouth so wide it could swallow cities."

"I'm where I belong, Oro, with you." she chits at him in favor of the smile that she can pull from his face. She's an object he can't figure out; she gives him chase and keeps him from spiraling down a written path in her history.

This is her history now, though; she's made peace with it. And it's him that accepted her when she opened her eyes to this new home a year ago. 

"One day, my snake will devour you slug sage”, a devious smile tugs at his lip.

"Maybe you already have." she can hear the soft hum of his hiss as he invades her space, the days light touching his face just right. 

She looks up and smiles; she was right - "Our marks, they match." 

"Perhaps they do," he replies with a soft kiss to her forehead, a tinge of wetness touching her diamond. Sakura revels in her first kiss from someone and grins that it comes from this man.


	7. Red Kimono * InoSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino blushes and Sakura grins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: -the first hint of sunlight at dawn  
> pure fluff

Sakura feels nothing but the comfort of the heat of the worn-out dirt against her exposed skin and as it seeps through the threadbare of her blue yukata. The onslaught of the first bit of heat coming in with the new day beginning.

It's obscenely of her to be there, on this worn-out beaten path behind the old abandoned Uchiha estate. The compound is of disarray, just a skeleton reminder of what was once a powerful clan reduced to ashes by their own hands.

Only if the village could see their hospitals’ director now - stripped-down of all titles, raw and exposed.

Yet this is where she takes comforts because this is where she found her dream—the need and desire to fix those broken minds after the wars. The innocents of so many youths robbed from it, including hers.

Moving from the comfort of shadows that provide relief from the heat as the sun rises, blue eyes target her and hold so much pride when they step near her.

Sakura remains there with eyes closed, but the corner of her mouth ticks up as she inhales that familiar chakra laced with sickly sweet pollen and fresh guardians. 

"Ino," the pink-haired shinobi exhales her name before she moves lazily to stand up. Her sharp green eyes catch the sight of red cloth folded over the blonde's arm.

"Here... I knew you would forget about our plans to catch the train and check out the new villages nearby."

Sakura gives her a lopsided grin before plucking the garment from Ino, "Why would I remember when I have you."

Ino blushes at her words and averts her eyes as Sakura dresses in front of her with no shame. It does not go unnoticed by Sakura. "You don't have to look away, Ino," and it's more of an invitation than anything and catches Ino off guard.

And when those brazen blue eyes roam up Sakura's figure, dressed in a red kimono Ino thinks to herself that maybe she's in love or has been from the beginning since they were kids. And it's when she sees the slightest tint of pink against Sakura's pale face; she thinks maybe she isn't the only one. 


	8. Through His Eyes * Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: everything is beautiful now, healing  
> trigger warning - suicide mentioned, not major or focal point.  
> also, this story is written in a semi-prose style. 
> 
> Snippets of Kakashi throughout pivotal points in his life with a soft focus on Minato. This is a continuation of my early piece.

I love you.

I hate you. 

It’s been five years since you left, and you still affect me. 

_I still need you._

Did you look back and enjoy how I folded-in like paper. 

Every edge cutting deeper and deeper. Old wounds never heal right. 

I hate that I still love you. 

Crumbled on the floor like a goodbye note. 

The walls keep closing on in me. 

Thin cloth masking my face to keep your reflection at bay when I look in the mirror.

_I hate that I look like you._

_I hate that it’s all I have left of you._

I still love you. I wish I could hold your hand again - but I can’t, I’m alone and you're gone.

Soft blue eyes try to replace yours, but he isn’t you. 

They don’t look like mine.

“You’re not alone,” he tells me, his smile is truthful but it’s only a matter of time. He hugs me like the child I am as if he was meant to be my protector. 

For tonight though, maybe I can pretend to be a part of a family. 

“Minato-sensei.” I let go, collapsing like rice paper against his embrace.

“I’ve got you Kakashi.” 

* * *

Kakashi, the friend killer. 

I’m just fine. 

I’m not really fine. 

Points of view won’t change, not even with the real story. 

So I remain unaffected by their perspective. _Not really - I’m breaking, please save me._

Inside these walls again, wishing I had you or him. I need to be saved. I want to reach out and take someone’s hand but no one will touch me. This has to be the last time. I can’t keep breaking. 

So how do I become untethered paper? 

How do I weather the edges and not tear at the corners any more?

Pink raw skin peeking through my glove, it hurts. The fabric stretched tight over the swell of flesh - it’s about to break. But it still drips with blood _her blood_ \- why can’t anyone else see it? 

This has to be the last time! I have to stop. 

I’m not fine. 

These paper cuts are just getting deeper and deeper. 

_They_ are gone and he no longer comforts me.

He has her and the village - consumed and wrapped up by red hair and a white robe. 

Maybe I should just fold and tear in half? It’s so easy in the middle of the night to rip apart like wasted youth with a past of sorrow and no use for tomorrow. 

“Kakashi...” and just like that, the pressure inside these four walls feels too much and he catches me. Marked like water paper, the sting of his words traces up my spine and it’s all I have left in the world.

“Minato sensei.”

I’m fine. 

I’m not fine. 

* * *

ANBU is my life and my heart breaks for the first time for all the wrong reasons. 

I didn’t know, not till now standing at his grave - I just wanted to be something to him, a great ninja. We don’t always get what we want. He’s gone now - the yellow flash, the 4th Hokage. 

The man I loved. 

I don’t want to say it. 

If I do, then it’s real. 

Love is a waiting game I heard once. 

So how do you wait when they are dead? 

You don’t. 

So just let me sing this song _a thousand birds scream in the stale air,_

And I will touch the world just right. 

Blue heat, inside my zone, black holes through all their chest. 

I let it slip more and more over time. _Enemy after enemy._

I didn’t mean to.

It hurts me every time. 

I hate this but I won’t stop. 

The village doesn’t give a damn about me! 

I can’t feel a thing, so just let me keep singing this song.

One more time. _This power never belonged to me._

The world slows down, brown eyes haunt me with almost words slipping off a pink tongue. 

One day this red eye will eat away everything inside me till I’m rooting. 

I should have loved her instead.

It would have made it easier to follow her _dead and gone_. 

* * *

Two days of fighting and the 4th shinobi war is over.

Yet he is still standing among us. 

The color of his skin is wrong, it’s no longer warmth seeping through a blue uniform and white robe. It’s dull, hues of grey blanching through cracked lines. Black eyes with a hint of muddy blue at the center, rimmed with ashy blonde lashes - none of it’s right. 

I hate this world. 

I hate this jujutsu. 

His right arm gone, edged out like torn paper bombs. 

Everything constricts in me. 

Why is he still here? The rest are gone - the founders and third Hokage whipped into the air like silk paper before burning into ashes. 

“Kakashi.” he still can make me crumble. 

I don’t want to say goodbye - not to him. 

* * *

The war ended a week ago. 

The village is finally sleeping again. 

It’s the middle of the night and a familiar sting aches against the middle of my back. I haven’t felt this since I was thirteen but I know exactly what it is.

“Kakashi.”

It’s still not right but it’s better- the way he looks. Those black lines that wrapped around his body in jagged edges are now faded silver marks etched into warm skin. 

Blue eyes no longer framed in black silhouette and are just as bright as I remembered, just like Naruto’s. His new right arm hidden beneath white bandages, down to his fingertips. 

None of it matters. Everything is beautiful now. 

Standing in my father's house, the walls finally feel too large and the air breathable again. 

“You’ve grown so strong.” 

I don’t crumble this time.

“Minato.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews always help feed the author's soul. If your a shy reviewer - just leave an emoji, it all makes us writers smile and feel good.


End file.
